1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a line clip for a spinning-reel and a spool using the same for the spinning-reel.
2. Background Information
A spool for a spinning reel reciprocates back and forth according to the rotation of a handle. A spinning reel has a bobbin trunk, a front flange, and a skirt. A line clip for clipping the fishing line that is wound to the bobbin trunk is attached to the skirt. This type of line clip clips to the end part of a fishing line that is wound on the bobbin trunk and functions to maintain a state in which the fishing line is wound to the bobbin trunk. See for example, the spinning reel line clip that is disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent Application 2010-273626.
The line clip has, for example, a synthetic resin clip body and a plate-like attaching part that is integrally formed with the clip body. The clip body is housed, for example, in a recess that is tinned on the front outer peripheral surface of the skirt, is exposed along the outer peripheral surface, and is placed to open to the rear side with a small space between the clip body and the skirt. A line guide portion for guiding a fishing line is formed on the end lower surface of the opening side of the clip body. A lower surface slanted part that curves and slopes to gradually face upward near the tip is formed on the line guide portion, and an upper surface slanted part that curves and slants towards the line guide portion is formed on the upper surface of the clip body. The tip of the boundary portion where the lower surface slanted part and the upper surface slanted part intersect is rounded. The boundary portion is formed in a roughly central part of the thickness of the clip body.